Baseball
$5 ride in a Yellow Cab * 2B * 3-6-3 * 3B * 6-4-3 * 600 home run club * AAA * AB * abbreviations * aboard * ace * air it out * AL * alive * all-star * All-Star Game * alley * alleys * American League * Annie Oakley * apple * around the horn * artificial turf * artillery * assist * Astroturf * at bat * average * away * BA * Babe Ruth league * back-door slide * backstop * backup * bad hop * bad-ball hitter * bag * balk * ball * ball boy * ball club * ball game * ball girl * ball hawk * balloon * ballpark * ballplayer * Baltimore chop * baptism * barehanded * barrel * base * base hit * base on balls * base path * baseball * baseball bat * baseball cap * baseball card * baseball game * baseball glove * baseball player * baseballer * baseline * baserunner * bases loaded * basket catch * bat * bat boy * batfest * batter * batter up * batter's box * battery * batting average * batting cage * bazooka * BB * bean * bean ball * beanball * beanball war * beat out * behind in the count * bellywhopper * benchwarmer * big guns * big league * BK * blank * bleachers * bloop * blooper * blow it by * blow smoke * bobble * book * boot * bottom * bottom of the ninth * box * box score * box seat * box seats * boxscore * boys of summer * bread-and-butter pitch * break the wrists * break-up slide * breaking * breaking ball * broken bat * brush * brushback * brushback pitch * bug on the rug * bull pen * bullpen * bullpen ace * bunt * bush * bush league * bushleaguer * buzzer * cage * called strike * cannon * catch * catcher * catcher's mask * caught leaning * caught looking * cellar * center field * center fielder * CG * chalk * chance * change-of-pace * change-up * chase * check swing * cheese * chin music * choke * choke up * choke up on the bat * chop * chopper * circus catch * classic * clean the bases * cleanup * cleanup hitter * cleanup position * clear the bases * closed stance * closer * clothesline * clout * club * clubhouse * clutch * clutch hit * clutch hitter * coach * coaches' boxes * comebacker * commissioner * complete game * concessions * connect * control * Cooperstown * corked bat * count * cover a base * CS * curve * curve ball * curveball * cut * cut fastball * cut ball * cutoff * cutoff man * Cy Young Award * daisy clipper/daisy cutter * day game * dead ball * deck * deep * deer * designated hitter * DH * diamond * dinger * dipsy-do * dish * DL * doctor * doctor the ball * donut * double * double play * double play depth * double steal * double switch * doubleheader * down the alley * downtown * DP * draft * drag bunt * dribbler * drive * ducks on the pond * dugout * dying quail * earned run * earned run average * emery ball * English * ER * ERA * error * extra-base hit * fadeaway * fadeaway slide * fair ball * fall classic * fan * farm * farm club * farm system * farm team * fastball * FC * field * fielder * fielder's choice * fielding average * finesse pitcher * fingering * fireballer * fireman * first base * first base coach * first baseman * flat-footed * fly * fly ball * fly out * FO * follow through * force * force out * force play * forkball * foul * foul ball * foul line * foul out * foul pole * foul territory * foul tip * four-bagger * fourbagger * FP * frame * free agent * free pass * free trip * fungo * fungo bazooka * game-winning hit * gapper * glove * glove man * go down looking * go down swinging * go downtown * go signal * go-ahead run * goat * goat's beard * gold glove * good eyes * gopher ball * grand slam * greaseball * ground ball * ground rule double * ground rules * grounder * groundout * GS * gun * gun down * Hall of Fame * handle * hang * hardball * HB * head-first slide * heat * heater * heavy hitter * hesitation pitch * hickory * hidden-ball trick * high * high hard one * high heat * high-and-inside * high-and-tight * hill * hit * hit batsman * hit by pitch * hit for the cycle * hit the corner * hit-and-run * hitter * hold * hold the runner * home plate * home run * home stand * home whites * homer * hook * horsehide * hot corner * hot stove league * hot-stove league * HR * hummer * hurler * in the hole * infield * infield back * infield fly rule * infield hit * infield in * infield out * infielder * inning * inside * inside pitch * inside-the-park home run * insurance run * intentional walk * IP * IW * junior circuit * junk * junkball pitcher * KC * keystone * knock * knuckle ball * knuckleball * knuckleballer * knuckler * KS * laugher * LCS * lead * lead off * leadoff hitter * league * League Championship Series * league lead * leather * leatherman * left field * left fielder * left-handed * left-hander * leg out a hit * line drive * line out * line score * liner * lineup * little league * load the bases * LOB * loft one * lollipop * long relief * low * low-and-away * low-and-outside * LP * lumber * major league * major leaguer * manager * middle relief * minor league * minor leaguer * minors * mitt * moon shot * most valuable player * mound * move * mustard * MVP * nail the runner * National League * night game * nine * NL * no errors * no hits * no pepper * no runs * no-hitter * nubber * OF * off-speed pitch * official at bat * on * on base * on base percentage * on deck * on deck batter * one-bagger * one-base hit * one-hitter * open stance * opposite field * opposite field hitter * out * outfield * outfielder * outside * outside pitch * overthrow pass * palm ball * passed ball * payoff pitch * PB * peg * pennant * pennant race * pepper * perfect game * pick-off * pick-off move * pill * pinch hit * pinch hitter * pinch runner * pinch-hit * pine tar * pine tar ball * pitch * pitch around a batter * pitcher * pitcher's duel * pitcher's mound * pitchout * pivot * place hitter * plate * play ball * PO * pocket * Pony League * pop * pop fly * pop-up * power hitter * prospect * pull * pull hitter * pull the ball * pull the string * punch * put-out rain check * quail * rain delay * rainout * rally * RBI * rbi * reached on error * relay * relief pitcher * reliever * retire the batter * rhubarb * ribby * ride the bench/pine * rifle * right field * right fielder * right-handed batter * righthander * rip * rip one * road grays * road trip * rocket * rookie * Rookie-of-the-Year * rope * rosin bag * roster * rotation * Rotisserie League * Rotisserie League Baseball * round-tripper * rounders * rubber * rubbing mud * rube * run * run batted in * run through the sign * rundown * runless * runner * runners at the corners * running catch * sack * sacrifice * sacrifice bunt * sacrifice fly * safe * safety squeeze * sandlot * save * SB * score * scoreboard * scorekeeper * scoring position * scout * scouting report * scratch hit * screwball * screwball scuff * scuffed ball * season * second base * second baseman * senior circuit * series * seventh-inning stretch * SF * shag * shag flies * shake off a sign * shell the pitcher * shift * shinguard * SHO * shoestring catch * short relief * shortstop * shotgun * show * shutout * side * sidearm * sign * sign stealing * single * sinker * sinking fastball * six o'clock hitter * slam * slice * slide * slider * slow pitch softball * slug * slugfest * slugger * slugging percentage * slump * slurve * smash * smoke * smoker * smoking * SO * softball * southpaw * speed gun * spitball * spitter * split-fingered fastball * spring training * squeeze bunt * squeeze play * squibber * SS * stadium * stand * standup double/triple * starter * steal * stickball * stolen base * stoopball * stopper * straightaway * stretch * stretch drive * strike * strike zone * strikeout * stroke * stuff * suicide squeeze * swat * swing * swinging * swipe * switch hit * switch hitter * switch-hitter * tag * tag up * take * take an extra base * take the pitch * tee off * Texas leaguer * Texas Leaguer * third base * third base coach * third baseman * three down * three up * three-bagger * three-base hit * throw * throw behind the runner * throw out * throw smoke * tip * top * top of the inning * toss * total bases * TP * trap * trip * trip to the mound * trip to the plate * triple * Triple Crown * triple play * triple-A * triple-header * turn a double play * tweener * twi-night * twin bill * twirler * two-bagger * two-base hit * ump * umpire * uncork * underarm * underhand * unearned run * up * up-and-in * upper deck * uppercut * upswing * utilityman * Vaseline ball * waivers * walk * warmup * warning track * webbing * wheel * wheels * whiff * wide * wild pitch * win * windup * winning percentage * World Series * WP * yield